Forsaken
by Flgel
Summary: Sanji, se retrouvant au fond du gouffre, se voit obliger de se marier à une femme qu'il connaît à peine afin de protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher de sa famille, il semblerait qu'il n'y ai aucune échappatoire pour lui. Un résumé qui laisse à désirer pour une toute première fanfiction ! ATTENTION : histoire qui commence à partir du chapitre 844 de One Piece.
1. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonjour ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction ! (Soyez indulgent s'il vous plait) Cette dernière se base sur les évènements récents dans One Piece : Attention Spoiler ! Si vous n'êtes pas à jour, je vous déconseille de la lire.

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 :

Je suivais Reiju, sans dire un mot. Nous étions arrivés sur l'île où allait se passer la _Tea Party_ de Big Mom. Depuis mon altercation avec Luffy, je ne disais plus rien. Je repensais à ce qu'il me disait, comme quoi il ne bougera pas de là où il était tant que je ne lui aurai pas fait moi-même à manger. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un moyen pour me ramener. Je me retrouvais totalement bloqué : si je ne faisais rien, mon capitaine allait se laisser mourir de faim, mais si j'osai venir le voir, je risquai de perdre Zeff ainsi que mes si précieuses mains. _Putain de merde_ , pourquoi étais-je né dans cette famille de psychopathe ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ?

Pudding était certes une femme charmante, mais je ne pouvais abandonner mes amis, et ce n'était pas le destin que je souhaitais… J'avais des rêves, mais encore une fois, comme à l'époque, ma famille m'avait tout volé. Je les haïssais, tous, j'aurais tellement voulu être né dans une autre famille, normale, sans obligation, avec des parents et des frères et sœurs qui m'aimeraient pour ce que je suis… Au lieu de ça, ceux avec qui je partageais un lien de sang étaient des gros psychopathes qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs propres intérêts, et qui se considéraient comme supérieurs de tous les autres êtres humains. De vraies ordures.

« - Sanji, je t'avais dit de ne pas revenir. Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? demanda ma sœur.

Je fus tiré de mes pensées, et surpris qu'elle me repose cette question.

\- Tu me pose vraiment la question ?

\- …

\- Ça parait évident non ?

-…

\- Oh, excuses moi, j'avais oublié que, comme nos chers frères, tu es dépourvue de tous sentiments humains. Je suis revenu dans le but de protéger ceux que j'aime.

\- Je ne comprends pas… A quoi ça sert de protéger quelqu'un si cela nuit à ton bonheur ?

\- Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, tout simplement parce que tu ne connais ni l'amour, ni la tristesse, ni la culpabilité ou même la joie. Vous n'êtes que des machines de guerres toi et les autres.

\- Tu te trompes ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'était retourné violement face à moi en disant ces mots, puis mis sa main devant la bouche, surprise par son propre comportement. Mais elle reprit :

« - Tu sais très bien que je suis différente d'eux… moi j'éprouve des émotions, j'essaie juste de les cacher, pour ne pas finir comme…

Elle retint ses mots, mais je fini sa phrase :

\- Moi ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, je pouvais voir ses yeux contenir des larmes. Voulant se cacher, elle se retourna et continua sa route me guidant jusque dans la chambre où j'allais résider pendant quelques jours. Je savais très bien qu'elle était différente, je cherchais juste à l provoquer. Elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte en pain d'épices, où était gravé dessus en chocolat _Sanji Vinsmoke._ Elle enclencha la serrure grâce à une clef en sucre donnée par la réception dans la résidence en sucrerie.

La pièce était spacieuse et très colorée. Comme tout ce qui trouvait sur cette île, elle était entièrement faite de sucreries. Autant de nourriture gâchée retournait mon estomac.

« - Tu devrais te préparer, l'échange des cadeaux de fiançailles commence dans trois heures…

Elle s'apprêtait à partir mais je la retins.

\- Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que je n'avais jamais eu aucuns bons souvenirs de mon enfance ? Et bien sache que si, j'en ai eu quelques-uns, sauf qu'il n'était pas vraiment avec vous… Mes bons souvenirs ne sont dus qu'à maman et à… à _Elias_.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda-t-elle avec colère.

\- Parce que eux, je suis sûr que tu les as aimé. »

Elle sorti de ma chambre sans rien dire, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à Elias… Et alors que je m'affalai sur un fauteuil en guimauve, la fatigue s'empara de moi et je plongeai dans une vague de souvenirs.

*13 ans plus tôt*

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, on venait de me jeter dans un cachot, sans aucune raison valable, avec un casque inconfortable sur la tête. Est-ce que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Sûrement, sinon pourquoi serais-je ici ?

Je me mis alors à crier, appelant mon père à l'aide, à m'excuser, à promettre de ne plus recommencer, de devenir un bon fils. Mais je ne recevais aucune réponse. Parfois quelques gardes venaient me voir pour me dire que cela ne servait à rien de crier d'avantage, mais je ne les écoutais pas, plus le temps passé, plus j'étais effrayé et plus je me mettais à crier au secours.

A la fin de ma première journée d'incarcération, après des heures à hurler, la fatigue s'empara de moi, mes cris se firent plus faibles et je finis par m'effondrer, et par m'endormir.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, je ne compris pas tout de suite où j'étais. Pour moi, les évènements de la vieille n'étaient qu'un cauchemar, mais c'est en voyant les barreaux de ma cellule que je compris que tout était réel. Je me recroquevillai donc dans un coin de ma cellule et me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'étais ici ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais donc fais pour mériter ça ?

Alors que je continuais à sangloter dans mon coin, un bruit attira mon attention. Je relevai donc la tête, et c'est là que je me rendis compte qu'il y avait une cellule juste en face de la mienne. Je sursautai lorsque je vis une silhouette à travers les barreaux d'en face.

« - Tu ne cries pas aujourd'hui ? »

Ce furent les premiers mots de mon voisin de cellule.

Je sais, c'est un peu court pour un premier chapitre, mais c'est aussi un peu une sorte de prologue sans vraiment en être un… Oui je sais c'est le bordel dans ma tête !

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu (même si c'est très court), et la suite est pour très bientôt !

Review ?

Aller, bisous sur vous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bijour les gens ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je précise que, à ce stade de l'histoire, j'en suis au** **chapitre 845** **de One piece, alors si vous n'avez pas encore atteint ce chapitre, et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilés, ne lisez pas !**

 **Je m'en voudrai d'être responsable de votre spoilage (ça se dit ?)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

« Tu ne cries pas aujourd'hui ? »

Un enfant… La voix du prisonnier d'en face appartenait à un enfant qui devait avoir le même âge que moi, s'il n'était plus jeune. _Qu'est-ce qu'un enfant fait emprisonné dans des cachots aussi lugubres ?_ Me demandai-je, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que moi aussi j'étais un gamin qui était emprisonné dans les geôles de mon propre château. _Mince, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ Cette question persistait dans mon esprit. J'étais dans l'incompréhension, j'étais perdu, j'avais peur… Comme pour répondre à mon voisin, j'accouru jusqu'aux barreaux de ma cellules et me remis à crier :

« Père ! S'il vous plait ! Qu'ai-je fais ? Laissez-moi sortir ! Je vous en prie… Père ! Père ! Sortez-moi de là, je ne comprends pas ! »

Je continuai à crier de désespoir pendant ce qu'il me paraissait des heures, je criais à m'en déchirer la gorge, à m'en briser la voix, et même si je commençais à fatiguer, je ne lâchais pas l'affaire, poussé par la peur. Je ne m'interrompis que lorsque j'entendis des pas dans les escaliers. Un garde apparu alors dans la salle des cachots, un plateau de nourriture à la main, qu'il fit passer à travers mes barreaux, par une ouverture.

« Mon prince, pourriez-vous vous tourner dos à moi que je puisse vous retirer une partie de votre casque ? »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il me demandait, était-ce pour me libérer enfin de cette prison ? Voyant mon incompréhension, ce dernier reprit :

« C'est pour que vous puissiez manger votre déjeuner. »

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je m'exécutai, présentant ma nuque au garde derrière les barreaux. Je sentis alors quelque chose s'insérer dans mon armet et j'entendis un déclic, automatiquement, la partit métallique qui recouvrait ma bouche tomba, libérant la moitié de mon visage. Je me senti un peu plus libéré, et eut l'impression de pouvoir mieux respirer.

« Je vous laisse à vos occupations, appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini. »

J'eu à peine le temps de me retourner que le garde montait déjà les escaliers. Le plateau de nourriture attira mon regard. Cela faisait plus d'une journée que je n'avais pas mangé, et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte à quel point mon estomac criait famine. Je me jetais donc sur mon déjeuner et me mis à manger avec rapidité, sans prendre le temps de savourer les aliments.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'ingurgitai mes premières bouchées que je me rendis compte à quel point j'avais faim, et comme il était agréable de manger après être resté à jeun durant plus d'une journée. Même si je ne faisais pas particulièrement attention à la saveur des aliments, je ne pouvais nier qu'il s'agissait d'un plat de qualité. Je profitais donc d'un repas préparé par les cuisines royales malgré mon statut de prisonnier. _Pourquoi ?_ Cette question m'interrompit dans mon « festin ». J'arrêtai de manger, et plongeai encore une fois dans mes pensées interrogatives. Je rassemblai toute une série d'hypothèses dans mon esprit qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre ma présence dans ces cachots.

Je fus tiré de mes pensée par un bruit venant de la cellule d'en face. Il s'agissait d'un gargouillement. Je ne compris pas directement la provenance de ce bruit jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne. Je relevai donc la tête en direction de la prison voisine et y vit le petit garçon qui m'avait adressé la parole plus tôt. En fait, je ne le voyais pas vraiment car ce dernier était légèrement caché dans l'ombre des cachots, et lorsque j'avais porté mon regard sur lui, il s'était encore plus renfoncer dans l'obscurité de sa prison, comme pour se cacher de moi. Mais il ne put couvrir le son de son estomac qui exprimait son appétit.

« Tu as faim ? » Lui demandai-je.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se recroquevilla sur lui-même au fond de sa cellule. Ayant cru qu'il n'avait pas entendu, je répétais ma question :

« Hé ! Tu as faim ?

\- Non » dit-il froidement.

Un quart de seconde après sa réponse négative, son ventre se remit à pousser une plainte.

« Si, insistai-je. Tu meurs de faim, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé ?

\- En quoi cela vous intéresse-t-il, mon _Prince_? »

Il dit ce dernier mot avec mépris. Même si je ne pouvais le voir à cause de l'obscurité, je pouvais sentir son regard froid sur moi. Un long silence s'ensuivit, je continuai de regarder son ombre, mais lui semblait avoir détourné le regard. Je tentais de découvrir à quoi ce dernier ressemblait, mais il faisait trop sombre pour bien voir. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'interrompit dans ma « contemplation » :

« Trois jours…

\- Comment ? Demandai-je, n'ayant pas bien entendu.

\- Ca fait trois jours que je n'ai pas mangé » dit-il dans un grognement.

TROIS JOURS ? Le pauvre devait mourir de faim. Je regardai alors mon plateau, j'avais mangé la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dedans. Je n'étais pas complètement repu, mais au moins, ma faim était passée. Je mis les assiettes placées sur la planche à part, et je fis cette dernière à travers les barreaux, étant trop petit pour atteindre l'ouverture de ma cellule, où l'on pouvait faire passer des objets. Une fois le plateau de l'autre côté des barreaux, j'y mis la nourriture en essayant de ne pas en faire tomber au passage, ce qui fut assez compliqué.

« Qu'est-ce que... commença mon voisin.

\- Tiens, le coupais-je en faisant glisser mon déjeuner jusqu'à sa cellule. Mange mon repas, je n'ai plus faim. »

Le garçon semblait hésiter, j'affichai alors un grand sourire pour lui faire comprendre que je ne lui voulais aucun mal. Il commença à se rapprocher des barreaux de sa cellule, et se dévoila à la lumière projetée par les torches et les bougies qui éclairaient la salle des cahots. Mon voisin de cellule devait être un peu plus grand que moi en taille, il avait la peau pâle, avec de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs. Ses cheveux blancs comme neige, qui était d'ailleurs une couleur assez étrange, étaient mi longs, légèrement ondulés et en bataille. Mais ce qui capta le plus mon attention était ses yeux. Ses iris étaient d'un rouge coquelicot, c'était effrayant, et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose de doux dans son regard.

Le garçon passa ses bras à travers les barreaux de sa cellule, prit avec ses doigts une partie de la viande que j'avais laissée et l'amena à sa bouche. Lorsqu'il se mit à mâcher l'aliment, il poussa un soupir d'extase, et une fois la denrée avalée, il se mit à manger avec rapidité.

Je profitai de son inattention pour mieux l'observer. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs portait en guise de vêtement une blouse blanche, comme celles que l'on portait dans les hôpitaux, un peu trop grande pour lui et qui était salie par la poussière et la terre accumulée dans les cachots. Autour de son cou était accroché un collier métallique aux reflets bleus, il semblait être extrêmement serré et rien que de le regarder me donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Je remarquai aussi de nombreuses blessures comme des éraflures au niveau des genoux, ou des hématomes autour des poignets. Aussi, je pu voir que quelque chose était gravé sur l'intérieure de son avant-bras droit, comme un tatouage. Je n'eus le temps de bien distinguer ce qu'il y était écris que mon voisin fini de manger et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Cette couleur, j'avais l'impression de regarder deux roses rouges venant d'éclore. Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps.

« Merci ! »

Je fus arraché de ma torpeur et mes yeux furent libérés de l'emprise qu'avait sur eux ce regard profond.

« De… De rien » balbutiai-je.

Mon voisin m'accorda un petit sourire timide, ce qui rajouta de la douceur à son visage. Son regard était en fait bienveillant, ce qui contrastait totalement avec la couleur de ses yeux. En effet, un jour, l'un de mes précepteurs m'avait raconté qu'il fallait se méfier des êtres aux yeux rouges, car souvent cela signifiait que c'était des personnes malveillantes, des monstres, habités par le diable en personne. Est-ce que ce garçon était lui aussi un monstre ? Pourtant, à le regarder, on aurait dit un ange.

Après un long silence, le garçon fit glisser le plateau jusqu'à moi.

« Tenez, reprenez-le, je n'aimerais pas qu'ils s'en prennent à vous pour m'avoir nourri. »

Je repris le plateau en silence, ne sachant quoi dire. Après un long moment sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'adresse la parole, je me lançai pour engager une conversation :

« Ne m'appelle pas _Prince,_ et ne me vouvoie pas, après tout, il semblerait que l'on ait le même âge. Mon nom c'est Sanji, et toi ?» demandai-je.

Il hésita quelques secondes, il devait encore se méfier de moi, mais il finit par répondre :

« Elias ».

*Présent*

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par un bruit sourd provenant de l'entrée de mes appartements. Quelqu'un toquait à ma porte. Je me dirigeai lentement vers la provenance du bruit et ouvrit à la personne qui m'avait tiré de mes pensées. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique créature, aux courbes généreuses, habillés d'une robe et d'un tablier, mettant son corps divin en valeur : une servante de ces lieux.

« Que puis-je pour vous gente demoiselle ? Dis-je à cette création divine, les yeux en cœur.

\- Votre père m'envoie pour vous rappeler que dans une heure vous avez un déjeuner avec Big Mom et votre promise, me prévint-elle d'un air timide.

\- Très bien, merci, somptueuse créature de mes songes, pour cette information ! »

Alors qu'elle repartait en ricanant d'un air gêné, je refermai la porte avant de m'y appuyer et de glisser jusqu'au sol. Une heure, déjà. J'allais enfin rencontrer cette _Big Mom_ que tout le monde craignait. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire face à cette femme qui avait pour réputation une cruauté infâme, mais pourtant, la curiosité me poussait à découvrir à quoi cette impératrice ressemblait, car, après tout, c'était une femme, et moi, j'aimais les femmes !

 **Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, il vous a plu ? Je sais que pour l'instant on est un peu dans le vague, mais ça va de plus en plus se préciser, j'ai plein d'idées dans ma petite tête.**

 **Petite Review ?**

 **Gros bisous sur vos têtes de linottes**


End file.
